The Veil of Time
by walmer92
Summary: When Sirius falls through the veil Harry runs in after him. against all the odds, both he and Sirius emerge except that Harry is back at Hogwarts in the time of the Marauders. in other words: time travel, pranks and a it of LJ.
1. The Veil

Disclaimer: Any characters; plotlines or trademark idiosyncrasies that you recognise from one of J.K. Rowling's books belongs to her. Anything else belongs to me.

**Chapter 1: The Veil. **

"NO!" Harry roared, and rushed towards the archway. Lupin tried to restrain him but he broke past, sprinting down the tiered seats. He plunged headlong through the veil. Dumbledore and Lupin stared at the veil in shock, hoping beyond hope for the impossible, that Harry would fall through the other side of the veil. A few moments later, to their astonishment and relief, the still stunned form of Sirius dropped to the floor, followed by a small figure with messy black hair.

Harry was lying on a small narrow bed. With a feeling of the utmost relief, he realised he was lying on a bed in the hospital wing.

"Look, he's coming to." Harry recognised the voice and his heart leapt. Sirius was alive! Opening his eyes, he peered at the figure beside his bed. He could barely see, but he could tell without a doubt that this was Sirius; no one else had quite the same half loving half smirking smile.

"You're alright," Harry whispered, suddenly aware of an overwhelming tiredness.

"Sure I am, mate," Sirius replied. "What about you though, eh? You scared me half to death. Bloody hell, I nearly had a heart attack. Just don't do that to me again, alright?"

"Sure," Harry replied, so tired he was barely able to form the words.

"Hey, you rest now, mate." Sirius spoke again, seeing how tired he was. "Me and Moony are here, we'll look after you. You'll be up and about, chasing the girls again in no time."

"Are, are the o-" Harry had meant to ask if the others were alright, but utterly exhausted, he fell asleep.

Hermione and Ron stared anxiously down at Harry. Hermione was still sore from the curse the Death Eater had used on her, and Ron had huge weals on his arms from the flying brain, but they barely noticed the pain they were in. Since coming through the veil he had barely woken at all, merely mumbling incoherently. He had been asleep for over a day, and while Madam Pomfrey had been able to find nothing physically wrong with him, she was clearly worried. They all were. Hermione and Ron had barely left his side, even sleeping in their chairs next to his bed. After hours of anxious waiting, Hermione was dozing, and Ron was reciting potion ingredients to keep himself awake while Hermione slept. They had agreed to sleep in shifts, so that one would always be awake if Harry woke up. Ron was close to nodding off when he saw Harry open his eyes. He shook Hermione awake. Harry sat up, and stared at them both with wide eyes.

"Harry, mate, are you all right." Ron spoke tentatively. Hermione shot a furious look at him. Ron shrunk under her glare.

"Insensitive idiot." She muttered under her breath. "Stupid question, 'are you all right.'" She turned to Harry and gave him the news she was positive he would want to hear. "You did it Harry. You saved Sirius." Harry stared at her with huge hazel eyes, then replied, bemusedly, "that's very nice and I'd be delighted to hear exactly _why_ Padfoot warranted rescuing, but right now, I'll settle for, 'Who the hell are you?'" Ron and Hermione stared down at the boy they thought was their best friend in bewilderment. James Potter stared back. "What the fuck has Padfoot got me into this time?"

Harry awoke to the sound of muffled shouting. Peering through the curtains that surrounded his bed he was astonished to see Sirius and Lupin forcibly restraining a red head who was yelling at the top of her voice. "No! Sirius let me through! Lupin let me go or I'll hex you. Just because I'm not a marauder doesn't mean I don't know how to behave like one. Let me go now! I have to tell him. He almost died and I didn't tell him! He thinks I hate him! James! James, can you hear me? James I need to talk to you"

Harry let the curtains drop, bewildered. He knew that he looked very like his father, and he had often seen friends of his parents looking strangely at him when they first met him, as though they were seeing their long dead friend again. On several occasions people had even mistaken him for hid father at first sight. On one memorable occasion a large plump witch wearing bright lilac robes had screamed in a shrill ear splitting tones "he's alive" and then promptly fainted. He later learnt that the woman had been his father's neighbour when he lived with his parents. She had been very fond of James and had been devastated when he died. When the lady recovered she was extremely embarrassed. Harry, on the other hand, had been delighted to meet someone that had known his father before he went to Hogwarts. He and Mrs Plumfield had talked at length about James and she had even sent him a card on his last birthday.

But despite the fact the Harry had been mistaken for James before now, it had all been cleared up after the first few minutes of confusion. Someone was now asking for him (it could only be him after all) as his father without even seeing him. Confused, he turned back to the curtain, listening as Sirius tried to placate the redhead. "Come on now, Petal. Prongs will be glad to see you, but Madam Elgard said that he needed peace and quiet, neither of which you're providing. Be a good girl now and sod off while he gets better." Sirius looped an arm round the girl's waist, flung her over his shoulder and started toward the entrance. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the picture in front of him, but he felt even more confused than ever. Why was Sirius referring to him as James as well? And who was Madame Elgard? He never seen Sirius behave like this either, except……except in Snape's Pensieve. He was behaving like that now, jokey, messing around in a way Harry had never seen him do. Fairly certain that Sirius's short trip through the veil had not brought his youthful side to the fore, there was only one possibility that he could think of for all of the anomalies he kept seeing. But that would mean that the redhead….. "oh shit" Harry said quietly to himself. He looked through the curtains again just in time to see the girl kick Sirius in the shin. Dropping the girl, Sirius started hopping around on one leg, cursing vehemently. "Lily, love, that hurt!" he whined. "OH SHIT" Harry's voice was a shout this time, easily loud enough for Sirius and Lily to hear him. As he stepped out through the curtains their faces turned toward him and he found himself looking into startling green eyes. His own eyes. "OH SHIT!"

Hermione and Ron stared at James in disbelief. Tentatively Hermione ventured, "Harry, maybe you should lie down. You – you had a bad fall, I think maybe you hit your head a bit to hard." She reached out to brush his hair away and look at his head. James, slightly annoyed that a strange girl felt completely comfortable with touching him, made to jerk away, then realised as he did so that he had indeed hit his head, and it was very painful to move. He allowed the girl to push his hair back off his forehead. Ron and Hermione gasped as they saw his forehead. Up until now, it had been hidden under his fringe. Harry always kept his fringe long in an attempt to try and hide his…. "Harry, what happened to your scar!"


	2. Firewhiskey and Nurseries

Author: walmer92.

Disclaimer: anything you know belongs to J.K. Rowling, anything new is mine.

**Chapter 2. Firewhiskey and Nurseries. **

As Harry backed away from his mothers penetrating stare, Lily flung herself on him

Despite the fact that he was extremely perturbed, he allowed Lily to hug for a moment, relaxing into his mothers embrace for the first time in nearly 15 years. Forgetting himself, he drew her to him, instinctively knowing that his mother was here in the time that he needed comfort. It was only she began to speak that he remembered that this girl was not yet his mother, merely a 16 year old of almost his own age. She was babbling very fast, almost incoherently. When he heard what she was saying he began to blush. It wasn't that what she said was particularly explicit, but he was certain that his father should be hearing this instead of him. "oh James you're alright! Thank god. James I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I'll go out with you, I will. I was just scared, so scared it was just one of your jokes and I loved you so much I couldn't bear a hurt like that. But I do love you James I do, I really do. I mean - I don't exactly approve of how you hex any Slytherin who comes near you, but I don't care anymore. You're alive and you're alright and I love you."

By this point Harry was blushing to the roots of his hair. He had been standing stock still in shock up until this point, but when Lily ceased rambling and pressed her lips to his he cried out and stumbled backwards. Lily stared at him in bewilderment. On the edges of his vision Harry noticed Remus and Sirius, who had been gazing at what they thought was loves young dream for the past five minutes, looking astonished as well, but his attention was mostly centred on his…. "you're my mo…..you're my mo…" (A/N: yeah, yeah I know kinda 'Back to the Future', but hey it was a wicked movie.) "James, what's wrong?" Lily was looking at him with eyes full of unshed tears. Once again, he was unable to shake the feeling that he was looking into a mirror. "does this mean I was write the first time around? That it was all a game? How could you, James? I thought," she broke down sobbing, and her voice was barely above a whisper, "I thought you loved me."

She turned away, hugging herself with tears pouring down her face. Remus and Sirius both ran forward to help her. At first she tried to shrug them off, thinking they had been in on "James's" Joke, but when she saw the looks of disgust they were throwing at Harry, she acquiesced and allowed them to take her from the room.

Harry was left lying shell shocked on the Hospital Wing floor. It took a minute for his stunned brain to realise what had happened. As he realised the full import of the incident, he leapt to his feet. He had a crazy idea of going after Lily and explaining what happened – how he didn't know. He ran out of the hospital wing door – and smack into a very angry Sirius. In his less than coherent state he tumbled clumsily to the floor. Needless to say, bruising his tail bone did nothing to alleviate the tension from the situation. Sirius glared down at him, apparently to angry to speak.

Harry quailed under his glaze, and decided that he should try and explain the situation to him. Unsure of how to start, he said, "Sirius, listen, I know you probably won't believe this but-""you're right," Sirius shouted, cutting him off. He continued in a quieter voice, that somehow scared Harry far more than him shouting. "I won't believe a single word you say. How can I? For the past two years, all I've heard you talk about was Lily this, Lily that. You told us that you loved her! And then you go and do a thing like that. You hurt her, James, you hurt her badly. We're the Marauder's James. We play pranks, we make people laugh. We _don't_ hurt people!" Sirius's voice was slowly growing in intensity, nearing the volume of the bellow that he'd used before. "but you _did! _I've never seen a person hurt like that, James, it was like you ripped her heart right out of her body!" By this point Sirius was shouting again. The only time Harry could remember seeing him like this was in the shrieking shack with Wormtail. Sirius reached down, and hauled him up, then shoved him against the wall. With his hand around Harry's throat, he spoke again, his voice back to the deadly calm that He had used earlier. "stay away from Lily, James. If you hurt her again you'll regret it."

He dropped his hand, and Harry slid once more to the floor, in complete shock. As Sirius walked away, he heard him call back, "it's the full moon in two nights James. We don't expect to see you there." As Sirius turned the corner, Harry absently noted that he was speaking to someone. However this was the last thing on his mind. He had ruined his father's relationship with his mother, _and_ his best friend. He was so lost in his thoughts that until he heard the discreet cough, he didn't realise that someone was standing in front of him. He looked up slowly, taking in first the star spangled purple robe, then the long white beard, and finally the face he had been dreading. Professor Dumbledore was staring down at him with the customary twinkle in his blue eyes.

"P-professor Dumbledore," Harry stammered. "Listen-Sir…." He cast wildly around for a way to explain himself so that Dumbledore would believe him. Since going to live in the magical world he now took many things for granted that would have amazed him before, but he was certain that time travel was almost unheard of. Harry was about to start speaking again when Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "It's alright," he said calmly. "I understand the situation perfectly."

"but sir," Harry began again, "I don't think you can. I-"

"Come now," said Dumbledore mildly, "do you really believe that anyone can enter Hogwarts without my knowing about it? Especially someone from another time." Harry gaped at him. "now I believe that I can guess who your father is," Dumbledore continued with a slight smile, "I can perhaps guess your mother from your eyes – and the sight of Lily Evans running down this corridor crying. What I do lack, however, is your name." almost passing out with relief, Harry managed to gasp out "Harry, sir. Harry Potter." "indeed," said Dumbledore, "I surmised as such. Your father told me at our last meeting that he would call his son Harry." He smiled at the memory. "of course, he was under the influence of rather too much Firewhiskey at the time. I believe that he was found by our potions master, Professor Slughorn, wandering around the dungeons, talking at length on the subject of his marriage to Lily Evans. He sobered up after two minutes in my office. He was rather embarrassed by the fact that at the time I used the sobriety spell, he was describing the details of his children's nursery. Not something that a young man at the age of 15 normally thinks about, I believe." Despite the seriousness of his situation, Harry couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. Once he had begun he found himself unable to stop. He continued laughing hysterically for some minute, still slumped on the floor. Finally, Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry and muttered under his breath. Harry immediately stopped laughing, and glanced up at the Professor, red faced.

"Sorry."

"that's quite alright Harry," replied Dumbledore, "a nervous reaction to your circumstances I'm sure." "But I have to say," he continued with a wry chuckle, "your face does remind me very much of how your father looked after drinking that Firewhiskey." Harry chuckled again, although this time with rather more control, and got to his feet.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "may I suggest that we go to my office? After watching two rather dramatic exits from the Hospital Wing earlier on, I believe that we owe some people an explanation." Harry sobered immediately and sighed. He still could not believe that he had managed wreck his fathers relationships so thoroughly. He hoped that he would be able to repair the damage. He looked up at Dumbledore and nodded. "you're right sir," he said. "Mum and Sirius need to know who I am. Otherwise they'll never forgive my father."

* * *

Hey its my first, so please R&R i relle wanna no what you think, be it praise or criticism. and thank youaurora-sakurafor being my first reviewer, you made my day, and as i just started skl again you can't imagine how much u helped. i'm glad you enjoyed. heres the 'more' you asked for. 


	3. He's Got my Eyes

"why do you keep calling me Harry?" James demanded. "Who the hell is Harry?" Ron and Hermione were still gaping at them, completely at a loss as to why Harry would be behaving this way. It was Ron who first noticed James's eyes. "Hermione, his eyes are hazel," he said in a stage whisper, completely oblivious to the fact that James could hear him. "of course they're hazel," James shouted. "what colour are they supposed to be, brilliant green!" James was becoming more and more scared. He was with two seventh year Gryffindors that he didn't know, when he knew every Gryffindor in the school. Besides this, they seemed to think that he was someone else! No one thought James Potter was someone else! Everyone knew who he was! All the while James was thinking, Hermione was muttering under her breath. "no scar, hazel eyes, doesn't know who we are, doesn't know who Harry is, weird nose now I come to think about it. Ron was looking from one to the other in frank amazement, clearly unsure of what to do. "Hermione," he pleaded. "what's going on." Hermione took a deep breath and looked at James very closely. She spoke tentatively, unsure of what she was saying. "Ron, I think, I think that this is James Potter." James breathed a sigh of relief. Finally they'd figured out who he was. How they didn't know in the first place he wasn't sure, but they'd obviously heard of him and that was something. "right," he said, "we've established who I am. I don't suppose one of you two could tell me how I got hear." Ron looked at him, his mouth forming a perfect O. then he's eyes rolled up into his head, and he fell to the floor unconscious. James stared at him in amazement. At that moment Professor Dumbledore stepped into the room. Barely avoiding stumbling over Ron's prone body, he looked down, shaking his head.

"oh dear," he said. "I was hoping to avoid an incident like that." With a swish of his wand, he levitated Ron onto one of the free beds. He then turned to face the two astonished teenagers beside him. Hermione began to talk, but the Professor cut her off. "my dear, I have no doubt as to what you are about to tell me. However, I am perfectly aware of the situation. James?" the teenager looked up. "Perhaps you would be so good as to accompany me to my office, where I can explain to you exactly what's going on. Yes, Miss Granger," he continued, As Hermione opened her mouth again. "my invitation also extends to yourself. I would include Mr Weasley, but as he is indisposed at this moment in time, he must content himself with your report on the subject. Now, if you will follow me?" he turned and led the two teenagers out of the room.

Harry sat nervously in Professor Dumbledore's office. His fingers toyed anxiously with his hair, while his foot tapped continuously against the leg of his chair. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, staring a seemingly formless stream of smoke that was emitting from one of the many silver instruments on his desk. He kept muttering questions to it, and it answer the smoke would change shape. Harry could make neither head or tail of it, but it seemed to make sense to Dumbledore. After what seemed like an eternity, but what was actually more like 10 minutes, the door opened and a young Professor McGonagall walked in followed by Sirius, Remus and Lily. Lily had red eyes, and her face was streaked with tears. Sirius both glared when they saw Harry, then sat down, ignoring him completely. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, aware of the hostility coming off the three teenagers in waves. Professor Dumbledore smiled enigmatically and turned to look at the three new arrivals. Then he stood up and spoke to them. "I understand that there has been a certain amount of ill-feeling between the four of you today. I also, unlike most of you, understand the cause for it. I am going to leave now, and allow you some privacy. I would simply like to state that Mr Potter has my full backing in everything that he says. If you should have any doubt as to the claims that he makes, I would be delighted to verify them all." With that he and Professor McGonagall left the room. Three pairs of eyes stared after him in shock. They assumed that they had been called in because of some prank. The Headmaster had never before actively interfered in a students personal life. The only thing it explained was as to why Lily was also there. When the door closed, their eyes swivelled back to Harry, Lily's hurt, Sirius's and Remus's angry. They sat staring at each other. Sirius was the first to break the silence. "so," he said, "you have an explanation, James?"

"right" said Harry weakly. "well the thing is….. I'm not James Potter."

They stared blankly at him. Sirius's jaw looked like it would soon touch the floor. "huh." Remus was slightly more verbal.

"come again?" he said faintly. Harry took a deep breath and plunged right into, gabbling.

"I'mnotJamesPotterI'mHarryPotterJames'ssonandI'mnotsurehowIgothereIthinkit happenedwhenIdivedintotheveilafteryouSiriusandI'mreallyreallysorryaboutwhatIdidearlierbutIwasfreakedoutandbeingkissedbyyourmotherreallyisn'tsomethingthatmakesyoucalmdownsoIkindafreakedoutevenmorebutLilyJameswouldneverdothattoyoubecausehereallydoesloveyouand" he paused for breath, "I'm really, really sorry about upsetting you." Now it looked as though three jaws would soon be falling off. The silence was even more intense than it had been earlier. Finally, Lily reached out and lifted Harry's chin from where it was slumped on his chest. He looked up, into her eyes, and she let out a small breath.

"my eyes," she whispered. "you've got my eyes." Suddenly she gave a great shout, and stood up starting to dance around the room. "he's got my eye's. He's got my eye's. he's got my eye's." she chanted. The three boys stared at her in bewilderment. "Lily," Remus said cautiously. "what are you doing?" Lily paused in her dancing, and stared down at them, her cheeks flushed.

"don't you understand?" she asked. "he's got my eyes!"

"yes," said Remus, "we understand that."

"and he looks like James." She continued.

"yes we got that too." Lily looked at him as if he were very simple.

"he's got my eyes. He looks like James. Therefore, he's our son." This obviously hadn't sunk in before to the other boys. Sirius and Remus looked shocked at the thought of their 15 mate having a son. They turned to stare at Harry. Harry burst into laughter at the looks on their faces. Lily started to laugh as well, and grasped Harry's hands, pulling him into her mad dance. At first Sirius and Remus continued to stare, but they were soon affected by the others mirth, and began to laugh as well. Soon all four of them were laughing helplessly, tears running down their faces. Harry looked at them. At his mother who he had never know. At Sirius who in his own time he might have lost. And at Remus, who would never appear to Harry again as the laughing carefree boy he was now. And despite the fact he knew he would have to leave, Harry had never felt happier.


	4. Who's Harry?

Author: Walmer92.

Disclaimer: what's mine is mine, what's hers is hers. In other words, whatever you see in this that comes from one of J.K. Row;ings book is hers, and the rest is mine. That good enough for ya?

* * *

Chapter 4. Who's Harry?

James was sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office. He was tapping his foot anxiously against the foot of his chair. He was determinedly looking anywhere but at Hermione, who was gazing at him with an expression that could only be described as awe. This, along with the excited mutterings of the portraits on the walls, made him incredibly nervous. The former heads of the school were looking down at him with undisguised disbelief. Although when he had first entered the room it seemed as though nothing could get them to stop talking, a stern reprimand from a rather military seeming witch about the seriousness of the situation had kept them quiet. Despite the fact that their chattering made him uneasy, he was now certain that he preferred it to the silence that oppressed the room. He wanted desperately to do anything to break the tension, but at the same time was equally determined _not_ to talk to Hermione, who looked as though she was dieing to ask him a dozen questions, and was barely holding them back.

Although James normally enjoyed being the centre of attention, he was completely freaked out by the whole situation, and was not up to an interrogation. Instead, he decided to talk to the witch who had made the others shut up. _She _obviously had some idea of what was going on, which was more than he could say for himself. He stood up, ignoring Hermione's questioning look, and went over to talk to the portrait. The name plate underneath proclaimed her to be Charis Pappas. He had recently studied a period shortly after the Founder's time in History of Magic. Surprised that he actually remembered a word of Binn's lesson, he recalled that she had been the third Head of Hogwarts. Her Father had been the last High Priest of the ancient Greek God's, while her mother had been the High Priestess of Aphrodite. Her mother had trained her to follow in her footsteps, but Charis had instead become the Priestess of Athena, and had led an army of female soldiers against all magical threats to the world. She had been injured when saving Hogwarts from a herd of dragons, and had taken up the position of Headmistress, as the old headmaster had died in the attack. He was in the portrait next to hers, pretending to sleep, and occasionally sneaking a curious glance at James.

'Excuse me,' James began politely, remembering that for all her good deeds, she had a temper on her, 'I was just wondering if-'

'No.' she snapped sharply, and turned her back on him.

'What?'

'I said no. I know exactly what you're going to ask, and the answer's no.'

'But-'

'Didn't you hear me boy? I said no! It's Dumbledore's job to explain all this to you, and I wish him luck. Goodness knows he's going to need it. I refuse to make the situation worse by saying something I shouldn't!'

'But-'

'NO!'

'I just-'

'Go and sit down and stop bothering me.'

'Wanted to know-'

At that moment the door opened to reveal Professor Dumbledore. James was dimly aware that there were people behind him, but his full attention was on the Headmaster.

'No offence, Professor,' he yelled 'but what the HELL is going on!'

Dumbledore motioned for the people accompanying him to stay put, and closed the door behind him. He moved over to his desk, and sat down behind it. He then pulled a small plastic bag out of his pocket and offered it to James, who was now panting slightly.

'Sherbet Lemon?' the headmaster inquired politely. James looked at him incredulously. Dumbledore smiled. 'I thought not, but, as I was planning on having one myself, etiquette does dictate that I offer my guests the same refreshment as that of which I am about to partake. On that note,' he continued as he turned his twinkling eye on Hermione, 'perhaps you would care for one Miss Granger.' Hermione, who, although she would never ever admit it to anyone, had a slight weakness for the muggle sweets that she had grown up with, and reached out to take one from the proffered bag. Besides this, sucking on the sugary sweet calmed her a little. Although her situation was possibly not quite as bad as that of James, she was certainly not her usual self. As Hermione sat back in her chair, Dumbledore once more turned his attention to James.

'Now, Mr Potter, back to your predicament. I will explain everything to you with almost no further delay, but first I might suggest that you sit down before hearing this.' James shook his head mutely, impatient to hear what the he had to say. 'No? Very well. in short, James, because of the actions of your son, you have been brought 25 years into the future.' there was a loud thump as James tried to defy the laws of Physics by sitting down on his chair - six feet away. Apparently unaware of his miscalculation, he stared up at Dumbledore, his mouth hanging wide open. Dumbledore chuckled. 'Well, _I _did warn you, you know. Bur I must say; that look is very reminiscent of the one you gave the last time you were in my office. The last time from your perspective of course. From mine you have been in my office many times since.' James blushed at the memory, but his embarrassment was short lived as he the full realisation of what Dumbledore had said hit him. 'Professor,' he said weakly, picking himself up from the floor. 'Professor, please tell me you're joking.'

'I'm afraid not Mr Potter. Fortunately for you, you yourself informed of the spell which will send you back. Or that is to say you will, upon your arrival. That's the problem with time travel you know. It's so hard to figure what is in ones past and ones future when comparing your own time line with that of a chronotraveller.' James gaped at him, but Dumbledore merely smiled, and then turned to Hermione. 'Now, Miss Granger to allay your own fears, Harry is quite all right. However I'm afraid that he'll have to remain in the past for some time.'

'You mean - he won't be able to come back?'

'Not for the time being, no. He was sent back to do something. The Veil, you see, Miss Granger, is in fact a conscious entity. It would have taken Sirius permanently had it been his time, and it would not have let him go if, as in this case, it was not. It seems that some higher power has intervened, and sent Harry back to do what needs to be done. I wish I could say as to whether I knew if he had completed his task, but when he left, it was uncertain as whether he or the what he had to take back would return to this time. We shall find in a few days though, so not to worry. Now, the task in hand is to return Mr Potter to his own time,' he gestured toward James.

'But first, I believe you may need proof to truly believe what has happened to you. You yourself will tell me as such in a short amount of time-or 25 years depending on your point of view. What Harry will try to do will depend almost entirely on your belief of him. I have called up one of my colleagues, who are waiting outside the door. I believe his presence will be enough to convince you that you truly have come to the future.' James was still staring at the Professor, his mouth wide open. He was convinced that whatever was happening had to be some strange illusion charm, cooked up by Sirius. But the appearance of the person who now came through Dumbledore's door was enough to completely turn him around.

'Snivellus!' Professor Snape turned an icy glare toward James. 'Potter, you may think that saving your godfather has given you an even higher standing in the eyes of the headmaster, but rest assured that it will not save you from my anger. I have no liking for Black, and his continued presence in this world is hardly something I rejoice over. Furthermore, should I ever hear another syllable pass your lips in reference to your time in my memory, I can promise that not only will you live to regret it, you will wish you hadn't.'

James looked confused, but employed his usual tactic when around Snape and laughed in his face. Inside, his mind was in turmoil. This _was _Severus Snape-but nothing like the one he knew. This man was older, scarier and (James hadn't thought this was possible) even more greasy. Still laughing, this time slightly hysterically, he backed up, and sank down into his chair. 'My God,' he whispered to himself, the last traces of his arrogant persona gone. 'My God it's true; I've come forward in time.' His mind was teeming with questions, but one stuck out to him more than any other. He lifted his head. 'You said I'd come forward and someone had gone back. Who is he? Who's Harry?'

* * *

Hey, i'm sorry i took so long to add another chapter, but i've been so busy at school i barely had time to write two words a night. i'm starting to get nightmares about being chased by large animated letters spelling out 'G.C.S.E.' ugh! (shudders) anyway, thankyou so much to every one who reviewed. you really helped me get this chapter finished, so i hope you enjoy it. and thanx for all the tips. please review again, n i promise i'll update quicker next time. honest! 


End file.
